1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of personal massaging devices and in particular to a method and apparatus for personal massaging incorporating wireless, cellular telephones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal massaging devices have been developed in a variety of shapes and sizes and power sources such that they may effectively and conveniently provide stimulation and/or massage to nearly every part of the human body. In particular, personal massagers have been developed which are corded, employing generally 120VAC power sources; cordless, employing compact battery power sources; and some, that are even capable of being remotely controlled.
Despite these developments however, there exists a continuing need for personal massaging devices that offer increased convenience and effectiveness. the service provider preferably provisions the cellular service for an “extended ring”, such that many more, for example, 9, ring cycles are initiated before such automatic call pick up. In this inventive manner, a prolonged period of stimulation is provided and in those uses where sexual stimulation is provided, the user may achieve climax.
While different cellular service providers provide varying degrees of extended ring, the provisioning is relatively straightforward for the service provider and may be initiated by the user either at service order time or later.
Various additional modifications of this invention will occur to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, all deviations from the specific teachings of this specification that basically rely upon the principles and their equivalents through which the art has been advanced are properly considered within the scope of the invention as described and claimed.